


pet proposal

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He focuses his eyes around Sadie’s neck and sees a board on twine. He pushes her back a little so he can take a look and feels his mouth drop open when he sees the sign.<br/><i>Will you marry my dad?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	pet proposal

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 15 ☺

“Woof!” The bark wakes Jensen from the nap he had fallen into after a long hard day of working with kids. He loved his job, but it was exhausting.

“Mmm, what’s up, Sadie?” Jensen mumbles, holding his hand out for the dog to lick like she always does. Jensen ruffles behind her ears and smiles when he hears Sadie make those chuffing sounds. He scratches the top of her head and works his way down when he feels something around her collar, like string or twine, and properly opens his eyes rather than falling back into a nap. Jared’s probably home by now and as tired as he is, he does want to see his boyfriend.

He focuses his eyes around Sadie’s neck and sees a board on twine. He pushes her back a little so he can take a look and feels his mouth drop open when he sees the sign.

_Will you marry my dad?_

“Where is your dad, huh girl?” Jensen asks, petting her for being so good because goodness knows if he’d had Oscar try something like that, the sign would have ended up buried outside.

“Right here,” Jared’s voice comes from behind and Jensen turns to see Jared leaning against the doorjamb of he kitchen where he has a perfect view of the sofa.

“How long were you watching me, creeper? Did you send Sadie to wake me up instead of doing it yourself?” Jensen asks, but a fond smile curls his lips up. 

“Long enough to know you were about to wake up anyway. Dinner will be ready in a few and I knew the smell, if nothing else, would wake you eventually.”

A delicious aroma is definitely wafting from the kitchen and Jensen’s stomach rumbles as if on cue. Jared rolls his eyes like this is a usual occurrence, and at least once a week, it definitely is. Jensen starts to make his way to the kitchen, stopping mere inches from Jared.

“You take such good care of me,” Jensen tells him cheekily. “I’m definitely okay with you doing it forever.”

It’s not a direct answer, they don’t need those. Jared knows exactly what Jensen is saying with that – yes, he’ll marry him. The bright grin on Jared’s face cements that he knows exactly what Jensen is getting at. He hauls Jensen in and wraps an arm around his waist as he kisses Jensen. 

“Nice job having Sadie do your dirty work,” Jensen mock grumbles, once he’s pulled back a little from the kiss. 

“I knew you could never say no to her,” Jared teases and Jensen pecks him on the mouth.

“You know the same goes for you.”

The smile Jared shoots him is radiant.

“I know.”


End file.
